Stretched To The Limit
by yamibakuralover
Summary: You always take the people who you know care about you for granted, but what happens when they give up trying to help you. Character death. Euthanasia.


You always take the people who you know care about you for granted, but what happens when they give up trying to help you. Character death. Euthanasia.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Scripts, or Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home.  
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
I can't take this anymore; I can't stand fighting a losing battle. I've stuck by him for years, trying to salvage him, trying to melt the ice around his heart. My heart can't take seeing him act like this, like he has no emotion apart from hate and his desire to crush his rival in a duel. Can't he see I'm reaching the end of my tether? My heart breaks everytime he ignores my pleads for comfort, in his own world, where hatred controls of his thoughts. I've had all I can take, I've tried my hardest, even yelled at him.  
  
_/I liked the way it was before we got here, atleast back then you actually smiled once in a while./_  
  
_ /I think what Yugi said about you is right, you are filled with hate. Why don't you smile anymore? I know our childhood wasn't the best, but atleast we had fun sometimes, and now you're always in a bad mood and I want it back the way it was./  
  
/You can change/_  
  
But he always brushes them off, like what I think about him doesn't matter. Why has he become so cold towards me, he says:  
  
_/Everything I did, I did for us. So we could have a better life./_  
  
What point is the having Kaiba Corp, if it means you have to lose your happiness. I'd much rather be poor and have him happy, then be rich and have him act like an ice cube. All I want is for him to be happy, but it's like an impossible task.  
I've tried everything, but he brushes them off. That's why I stand here in my bedroom knife in my hand. Running away wouldn't solve anything, coz it's like he doesn't care about me anymore, and what I feel. He's driven me over the edge, I'd rather be dead than see him like this, I feel like my heart is being ripped out everytime he acts cold. I've tried so hard, but I can't keep trying. I'm all out of options.  
I know Seto is out. I checked: I pull the knife to my wrists, gently digging in, ignoring the pain. I watch the blood leak from the cut. I don't care what he feels anymore, caring about him hurts, much less than the knife now in veins. I dig deeper hoping to get to an artery, which will make this quicker, I pull the knife from my wrist, when I hear footsteps. Shit. I grab a bit of cloth I prepared, encase of this, pull my sleeves over the makeshift bandage, and hid the knife. The footsteps stop outside my door and the door opens. There stands Seto, the brother I've come to hate, with every fibre of my being.  
"Mokuba I'm gonna be late home tonight, make sure you're in bed by 9pm at the latest and no parties," Seto says.  
"I'll be fine," I reply, my heart is pounding; he won't stop me this time. "Cya later."  
"Cya," Seto says, he leaves the room. After I hear his footsteps fade I take out the knife and undo the cloth, which is nearly all crimson with my blood. I look at my wrist.  
  
/I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again.  
  
What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs.  
Where she belongs  
  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With not place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
  
Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reason why  
You've been rejected  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind  
  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs.  
Where she belongs  
  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With not place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
  
Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She's can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place  
  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With not place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside./  
  
I smile, the site of my own blood doesn't faze me, the bell rings, I bandage my wrist and then go down to answer it. A familiar snowy haired, medium built male is standing there, I don't know why he's here since he doesn't want anything to do with my brother or me.  
"Why are you here Bakura," I ask, he grabs my wrist, the one that I cut I hold back a hiss. He rolls the sleeve up and undoes the bandage.  
"Why did you cut yourself," Bakura asks.  
"You wouldn't understand," I reply.  
"Explain to me," Bakura asks.  
"I'm fed up trying to make my brother happy, I hate it, and I hate him. I only put up the façade so he doesn't find out. I hate that he'll never change to how he was. I'd rather be dead than see him like this." I reply, we walk inside, I shut the door.  
"I see," Bakura says. "I saw the pain in your eyes." He kneels down to my level. "Are you sure you've taken all other options," I nod my head. "I'll help you, if you want me too. All you have to do is write a note to your brother."  
"Ok I will," I walk into the living room and pick up a notepad and pen. I scribble a note and walk back to where he's standing in the living room, a knife in his hand. I'm having second doubts, I look to him scared.  
"Having second thoughts, I'm not gonna force you into this, but are you sure death is the only option." Bakura asks.  
"Yes," I reply.  
"Sure, coz once I cut, there will be no going back," Bakura asks.  
"Sure as I'll be," I reply. Bakura prompts me to rest my hand on the table. He looks to me.  
"You're a good kid, you know that. I don't think you know what you're doing." Bakura says. "I don't want to have to kill you, but you have to make sure you know, what will happen if I do." He's stalling, why won't he just kill me. "Your brother will be heart broken, there will no be hope of him ever recovering, especially because of how much he loves you."  
"Just kill me," I say.  
"I hope, he doesn't decide to join you not just yet anyway. Death is the coward's way out Mokuba, remember that." Bakura continues, he digs the knife into my wrist, going deep. My body screams, but I ignore it, blood pouring out of the wound, I watch. Bakura changes wrists, to the one I cut, I feel light headed. Bakura digs the knife in, his gloves not getting in the way of his movements, every blurs up and then goes black. I can faintly hear him say. "Goodbye little one."  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I arrive home, it's about 10pm. The house is quiet, which I expect I walk into the living room and turn on the light. I see Mokuba....Blood, I fall to my knees, drawing a conclusion. Tears slid down my face, I note there is no running blood, so it must have happened earlier. I try to stop crying, as I see a note on the table, next to Mokuba, I open it and read it.  
  
_Dear Seto  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. I couldn't take seeing you angry all the time. I maybe gone now, but I will always love and hate you, hate you coz of how helpless you made me feel when I tried to help you. Don't condemn Bakura for this, I asked him to slit my wrists, I ignored his reasoning suggesting I didn't go through with it. I hate you, you bastard and I always will, I hope you miss me, I hope you rot in hell. Deep down I still loved you, despite how much I hated you for being a blind cold-hearted bastard. I don't care if Euthanasia is illegal, arrest Bakura and I will haunt you. As you read this I will be watching you, knowing you didn't say goodbye. My pain has been going on since we were adopted, I've tried to make you happy, but all it left me with was a broken heart and a desire to hate you, I hate your guts, I hope you cry coz I don't give a fuck anymore about you. As I write this Bakura is waiting for me, knife in hand, but by the time you read this, I will be long dead and if you do make it don't revive me, I don't want to have to be with the brother I hate. I hope you kill yourself, I hope someone uses you as a rag doll, only interested when no ones around and you're alone coz that's how you treated me. _

_Love Mokuba. _

_P.S I hate you._  
  
I did this, I made him want to die. I made him hate me. I can't help, but allow myself to cry, I've lost the only person I had left. My heart is breaking into thousands of pieces. I can't handle this pain anymore.  
  
Third Person POV  
  
A few weeks later at Mokuba's funeral, Seto was sobbing for all he was worth, he still hadn't recovered from the agony. He couldn't take in what had happened, or why it had happened. Seto's thoughts were all against him, he couldn't take the fact that his brother hated him. Yugi and the others watched all upset, but made no effort to comfort Seto knowing it would be in vain.  
Seto left promptly after the ceremony, his mind clearing, he got into the limo and headed to an apartment block, heading to one of the apartments like he'd been there before, he banged on the door. Bakura answered, apart of his mind panicked the rest stayed calm, right up until Seto grabbed him by the collar.  
"Why did you kill him," Seto said.  
"He asked me too, I only did what he asked," Bakura replied.  
"Bastard," Seto snarled and rammed Bakura into the wall. "Wanna make you hikari suffer coz you're sick bastard."  
"I only did what he asked, I asked him over and over again if he was sure, he wouldn't give up. I only offered, because he had already started before I got there, before you interrupted him." Bakura said. Seto pulled his hair, bagging his head against the wall.  
"Stop it," a voice came. The hair covering the back of Bakura's head was becoming stained red, Seto ignored the voice continuing his assault on Bakura. "This is why I asked him to kill me, now stop it." The voice came, Seto stopped, he turned around.  
There stood Mokuba, translucent, paler than ever. Seto let Bakura go, the other slid down the wall, coating it with his blood.  
"I told you I would haunt you, Bakura attached my soul to the millennium ring." Mokuba said. "I knew he couldn't truly let me die."  
"I'm sorry Mokuba, I never wanted you too hate me," Seto said.  
"Well you did, it's over now Seto. I don't want to be associated with you. I don't want to know you anymore." Mokuba said, he walked over to Bakura. "Why did you attach my soul to your ring."  
"To show Death is the coward's why out it's running away, but not being able to come back. I wanted you to find it in your heart to forgive Seto, I didn't want to kill you, but you can't escape pain you've had in life by being dead. I know that, so does Yami." Bakura replied.  
"I will never forgive Seto no matter what, because I hate his guts," Mokuba replied.  
"I know you do," Bakura replied.  
"Mokie, I can't live without you, I can't go on without you." Seto whispered.  
"Well you have to because I don't want to know anymore," Mokuba said, leaving.  
Seto burst into tears again, heart crushed.  
  
The End  
  
R & R. Enough good reviews and I'll continue my fanfics.


End file.
